1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally article supporting structures and more particularly to an apparatus for supportingly organizing miscellaneous articles with the apparatus being particularly well suited for use in organizingly carrying fishing tackle, sewing supplies, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many article supporting and/or carrying structures have been devised for various articles, such as tools, fishing tackle, sewing supplies, and the like, with these prior art structures most often being in the form of a box with a hinged lid and having several drawers, trays, or other compartments formed therein. Such structures, although serving the purpose, are not always convenient to use, in that the various types of compartments are usually intended to contain a multiplicity of articles which can make access to an individual article somewhat difficult and this often delays the locating of a desired one of the articles.
In addition to box shaped article carrying structures, the prior art is replete with cabinet structures for containing various articles which are usually supported on shelves or contained within drawers. These cabinet structures often provide the same difficulties as the above described boxes with regard to access to and location of individual articles, particularly when a plurality of relatively small articles are involved.
In general, the enclosing portions of the above prior art structures, i.e., the box and the cabinet, serve a single purpose which is simply to enclose the article supporting shelves, drawers, trays or other compartments and this limits the overall utility of such structures.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new and improved apparatus for supportingly organizing miscellaneous articles which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.